


Por Una Emparedado

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Sandwich is really the third character, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kelly dances while making a Sandwich and Alex catches sight of the lovely moment and decides to steals the sandwich that stole the dance from her. Fluffy Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Por Una Emparedado

Kelly is dancing in the middle of the kitchen, a pair of headphones covering her ear and she seems lost in her own thoughts and also, in the process of making herself a simple sandwich for what appears to be an impromptu middle-of-the-afternoon snack. 

Alex watches from the hallway that separates the kitchen and their living room, not wanting to distract her lovely wife from the joyful moment. A warmth splays across her cheek and her neck and downward, catching her heart in the process. “You make me fall in love with you so easily, so often.” 

Kelly doesn’t hear her speak the words, she just keeps dancing while making her sandwich and eventually even dancing with the sandwich as if it was a partner. 

Alex grins, but moves in quickly to snatch the sandwich out of Kelly’s hand, right before she can take a bit out of it. 

A chase starts immediately, from the kitchen to the living room, they circle around the lazy boy, until Kelly just climbs over it to lunge at Alex. 

Alex falls back onto the couch just a few steps away from the lazy boy and manages to keep the sandwich out of Kelly’s reach when her wife falls on top of her, in an attempt to stop the chase. 

“Give me my sandwich, you thief!” Kelly orders fiercely, but can’t quite reach for it when Alex traps her there with her legs. 

“I’m sorry, you shared a dance with this thing and I wanted to know what was so special about it.” Alex teases and laughs. 

Kelly sighs. “I made it for myself! That’s what’s special about it!” she reaches out again, still unable to claim it. “It’s Mine!” 

“Tell you what, if you pay the ransom, I’ll even feed it to you.” Alex whispers softly, mischief in her eyes. 

“Scoundrel!” Kelly scolds and pouts. “I’m not negotiating with snack thieves!” 

Alex laughs a little harder. “Show me you love me more than this sandwich and I’ll feed it to you.” 

Kelly grins a little bit. “And how do I accomplish such a thing? Hmm?” 

Kelly’s tummy growls with hunger right at this moment and it softens Alex just enough. “Promise me a dance tonight, before bed?” 

“Awww.” Kelly pouts and her eyes shine with a peak of emotions she didn’t really expect. “You really are jealous of a sandwich.” she nods. “But okay, I’m promising you a dance before we go to bed tonight.” 

Alex laughs and exclaims “YAY, Crime pays!” she immediately brings the sandwich to Kelly’s lips. “Ow! Eat the sandwich, not my fingers.” 

Kelly snaps at the hand playfully. “Serve you right, you thief.” before taking another bite of the sandwich proper, while laying on top of Alex. 

* * *

Alex takes Kelly’s arm, as they make it to the bedroom, after they’re done watching the evening news, cuddling on the couch. “I’d like to claim that dance now.” just before they make it to the stairs that leads to their bedroom. 

Kelly laughs a little bit and pulls her phone out of the hem of her PJ bottoms and looks through her various playlist. “Hmm, I don’t have a lot of slow dance music.” She types something in the search bar and hit play on the result. The opening notes of Por Una Cabeza blares out of her phone and she sets it on the first step of the stairs. 

Alex smiles, catching Kelly by the waist and grabbing her hand with the other, pressing her forehead against hers. “I have no idea how to dance a tango.” 

Kelly smiles and just sways with the music, taking a few steps in line with the rhythm and otherwise shows she’s about as clueless as Alex. “Maybe we could try to take a class? Really wow everyone at the next gala?” 

Alex kisses Kelly, a swift, yet soft touch of their lips, right before she dips her backward and brings her back up. “Maybe? I don’t want to turn this into something stressful.” She kisses her lips again. 

The music picks up in intensity and Kelly risks a little by jumping and wrapping her legs around Alex’s waist.

Alex manages to catch the sudden movement solidly enough and keeps dancing, though her hands now hold Kelly up against her by her backside. She keeps dancing, with Kelly up in her arm like that and when it gets a little too much exertion, she pushes her against the wall next to the staircase.    
  
“I’m not getting down from here until I’m in bed.” Kelly teases, tightening her legs around Alex a little bit, kissing her lips again. The song stops and no music follows. 

Alex laughs a little bit, squeezing her wife’s bottom a bit firmer from her current position before starting up the stairs, leaving the phone behind. She makes it to the bed and kindly lays down Kelly into it. 

“I’m not letting you go, I lied.” Kelly says with a wide smile, holding her wife in her arms and legs a little firmer. “You’re all mine and you’re staying, right here.” 

Alex grins and buries her face into Kelly’s chest, while her hands still grasp at her bottom. “I don’t care, I’m in heaven.” her voice comes as muffled yet content. 

“I love you, my little snack thief.” Kelly teases, kissing Alex's head  


Alex looks up, hair messy, expression heavy with sleep. “Love you too, even if you dance with sandwiches instead of me.” 

They both laugh together, settling down for the night. 


End file.
